


奇与偶

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

01

发现前来开门的是一个男人已经够令人惊讶的了，更令人惊讶的是对方竟费心记住了他的姓名。

“杰罗姆？”那男人说。好像这不是一个假名，而是一个真实存在的名字。

“如假包换。”

“很高兴见到你，”那个男人伸出手来，“我是尼尔。”

杰罗姆有那么一会只是看着他，想确认这个人是不是在嘲笑自己。但那只手一直朝前伸着，而且杰罗姆也没有在那张脸上看到多余的笑容。这个男人——大概不超过三十五岁——脸上的表情十分认真，有些过于认真了，令人觉得全无必要。杰罗姆和他握了握手。用力地。

尼尔从有力的抓握中抽回手。表情并没有受到影响。他仍然轻松自如的态度令人惊讶。

“你来早了。”尼尔看了眼自己的表。

杰罗姆耸耸肩。“难道那不是更好吗？”

尼尔不解地眯起了眼。杰罗姆叹口气，换了一种措辞：“我的顾客通常不喜欢等。”

这个说法不怎么客气，但杰罗姆今天的顾客接受了。他让出身子，终于将手在门把上松开。“进来吧，”这个叫尼尔的男人说，“吧台那边有酒——不过我已经给你准备好了苏打饮料。”

又是一个让人分不清是挖苦还是单纯只是客套的句子。杰罗姆这一次索性没有回答。他与对方擦肩而过，走向起居室。茶几上的确摆放着两个杯子，其中一只已经斟满了。杰罗姆在沙发上坐下来，视线落在另外那只杯子上。看来，在他出现以前，有人已经小酌过了。杯子是空的，杯底的冰块已然融化大半，但他刚才在门口看到的那个男人可不像喝醉的样子。

杰罗姆的视线一直落在那只半满的空杯上，连对方什么时候走到他跟前来了都不知道。

“我希望你不介意。”

“噢，”杰罗姆抬起头后才意识到他指的是酒，“这没什么。”

“真的？”

“我说了，没什么大不了的，”杰罗姆有些被惹恼了，“上一次我查字典的时候，伏特加还不算糟糕的性玩具，所以没什么好道歉的。我见得多了——我是说比这更糟的东西。”

性玩具这个词让尼尔笑了。一笑起来，他的眼睛变得生动。现在杰罗姆确定他在看着自己，但不是那种色欲的看法，更像是某种估量——冷静，带着莫名的评判，让杰罗姆感到很不舒服。他们只是第一次见面而已。这家伙没有权力这样看他，就像——杰罗姆绞尽脑汁想要找到一个确切的词——就像他了解他似的。就像他知道你不是一个杰罗姆，他暗自想道。

杰罗姆端起错误的那个杯子，把对方剩下的酒液喝完，然后舔了舔自己的上唇。尼尔皱起眉头，杰罗姆重重放下杯子，有意表现得急不可待，甚至露骨地粗俗。他挑衅地望向对面。

“我们从哪儿开始？”

对方怔住片刻，讷讷地收回了视线。他困惑地盯着杰罗姆的脸，似乎需要一点时间才能想起来他们在干什么。杰罗姆觉得有些怪异，他打量起客厅——整个地方都显得十分怪异，就像是某人租来的。这些家具，似乎甚少使用过。如果这是那种度假别墅，或许还说得通，可是这地方明明是某人的住处，或者曾经是某人的住所吧。不是那种一次性的廉价公寓。

搞什么鬼？杰罗姆想道。这时，琴凳上的那家伙说：“我想你不常遇到我这种客人吧。”

杰罗姆转回头，对上年纪较长的那个男人的视线。

“在门口的时候，你好像很意外。”尼尔补充道。

“通常——来应门的都是女人。”杰罗姆回答得很简短。他已经习惯了对方的说话方式。

“我明白了，”尼尔说，“所以你从来没有和男人——”

杰罗姆笑了声，只是为了自嘲。“如果在更衣室里的手活也算的话。”他说。

又一个笑容。杰罗姆今天的顾客舔了舔自己的唇瓣。杰罗姆不喜欢他看着自己那种目光，好像他能够听得出你在扯谎，只是不戳破而已。就算杰罗姆想要大谈特谈自己和男人的风流韵事，也不会选择在这种地方，不会和一个刚认识不到十分钟的陌生男人谈，不管对方花了多少钱。

“看来，”一个小小的狡黠的笑容让尼尔看起来很年轻，“我们今天可以开开你的眼界了。”

杰罗姆翻了个白眼。如果这就是对方概念里的奚落，那他在乎个屁。

“是啊，”他满不在乎地说，“记得对我温柔点——既然你要戳破这颗樱桃（1）。”

换作另一个人，可能会为此而大笑出声，但这个人并没有买账。他太严肃，真是扫兴。杰罗姆坐在原地，双臂搭在沙发上，身体后仰。他向来不在乎对方一眼把他看透。他出生的街区，他所受的教育，他究竟是怎么混上这行的——尽管看好了。杰罗姆甚至朝对方昂起了头。假如这个家伙想要的是别的，这个时候就应该走过来了，但杰罗姆发现他还留在原地。

“你干嘛要干这个？”尼尔问道。

“我得付学费，天才，”杰罗姆想也不想便说，“这个来钱快，而且总比混帮派要强——我答应了我那死鬼老爹不去混帮派，就这么回事。幸亏我没答应他别的，比如不朝哈林区的某个女人搔首弄姿什么的——别笑，我说正经的。这答案你满意吗？能满足你的胃口吗？”

“我以为你不喜欢学校。”那个奇怪的家伙说。

杰罗姆皱起眉。“什么？”

“学校，”对方强调，“你中途退学了，这是你自己告诉我的。你辍学以后才入的伍。你一直不喜欢学校。”

这家伙要么嗑药了，要么把他和某个旧相识搞混了。杰罗姆摇摇头，看着对方。

“谢谢你把我的人生规划提前透露，”杰罗姆挖苦，“聊点正事吧——你想怎么继续？”

现在这个万事通总算站起来，并且走到他跟前来了。这人向下看着杰罗姆，但不是居高临下那种。杰罗姆希望对方一会可别哭哭唧唧——或者别动不动就吻个不停，两者都够让人头疼的。他不知道自己是怎么联想到这些，或许是因为这座房子，这种眼神。这人看起来很寂寞。

杰罗姆恍神了一瞬间，尼尔已经在他身边坐下来了。杰罗姆随着他的动作而转过头去。

“你可以在我身上尝试任何你能想到的事。”

“就这些？”

“还有，”尼尔说，“这个。”

他带领杰罗姆的手，碰到了自己的皮肤。一秒，两秒。尼尔屏住呼吸，杰罗姆眨了眨眼。

“感觉到了吗？”尼尔问道。

杰罗姆感觉到了。指尖的颤动，颈动脉下的绷紧，某种不确定的期待。他望向对方。

“现在你知道我喜欢什么了吗？”尼尔再次问道，声音柔和了一些，沙哑、难以预料。

杰罗姆迅速反制住他的手，掐住他的手腕将他的胳膊反扭向后，令他被迫挺起胸膛。那人的气息抽紧了一阵子。看来，他猜对了。杰罗姆维持手上的钳制没动，对方敞开的领口逐渐泛起潮红。这一刻他们离得很近，他的新主顾闻起来像是刚洗过澡。还有这件衬衫，也是新的。

杰罗姆始终盯着对方的眼睛，注意对方眼里的神情。尼尔的喉结咽下去，他松开手。

“我猜对了吗？”

“什么？”

“你喜欢对方强势一点，”杰罗姆说，“掌控你，不找借口——但并不总是这样。”

这个叫尼尔的人——杰罗姆发现他有一双十分疏离的眼睛，只有微笑的时候才会变得亲切——甩开他，抽回了手，但并没有气急败坏。杰罗姆看他整理好乱掉的衣服，站起身来。

“你今天的酬劳在信封里，信封在你的外套里，”他对杰罗姆说，“点完以后到楼上来。”

“楼上有什么？”杰罗姆想开个玩笑。

“我的卧室。”尼尔拨了下头发，对他笑笑，他的句子都是简短、陈述式的，他说话的风格简明扼要，不像杰罗姆认识的大多数人，“还有是的，杰罗姆——你猜对了。”

杰罗姆等到他踏上楼梯台阶的最顶层，才伸手去摸夹克的里侧。果然，一个装着现金的信封在内侧口袋里。他只捏了捏信封的厚度，没有真正动手清点。他不是第一天干这个，厚度足以说明一切了。真正让他感兴趣的是这人是怎么把东西贴身塞进来的，以及最后那句话究竟是威胁还是引诱。

很有趣。

杰罗姆望着一直延伸到楼上的台阶，他已经想到了第一件可以对尼尔去做的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

02

杰罗姆把信封攥在手里，上楼去。书房的门开着，保险柜赫然对着门口，他经过但没有往里看。二楼有不止一间卧室，他凭本能走向其中一间：他又一次猜对了。

尼尔没有浑身赤裸，等待着，像杰罗姆带着恶意想象的那样。通常在这个阶段人们会刻意地端详他的身体，但尼尔只是瞥了一眼。眼角余光轻轻地带过。然后，他朝杰罗姆转过身来。

“你可以把信封放下了。”

“哦，这个吗？”杰罗姆将信封一扔，并不回头看它落在了地毯上的什么地方，“谢谢提醒。”

他不常这样。他自己都搞不清楚为什么。要激怒这个男人似乎很难。

“下一次，”尼尔说，“记得敲门。你现在可以脱外套了。”

他说的是“脱外套”而不是“全部脱掉”，于是杰罗姆只是甩开夹克，把鞋也脱了下来。他穿着条牛仔裤，袜子踩在地毯上，思忖这种表演究竟要进行到什么时候，这时对方说了一句什么，被他错过了。他错愕地抬起头，视线所及的画面令他扬起了眉毛。尼尔的膝弯碰到了床沿，套头毛衣已经脱掉了。衬衫，还有头发，全都乱着。壁炉的温度令那张脸有些泛红。

“我是说，”尼尔微微昂起头，重复了一遍那句话，“过来吻我。”  
  
“你确定？”杰罗姆留在原地没动，“其他人一般不会让我这种人——”

“过来吻我。”尼尔打断了他的话。

行吧。如果他不在乎，那杰罗姆自己也没有什么好在乎的。杰罗姆朝前逼近，直至对方跌落到床单上。他们的身体挤压在一起，尼尔的膝盖为他打开，大腿敞开到腿根，头颅柔顺地后仰。这个人在性爱当中是什么样子的？杰罗姆短暂地感到好奇。他堵上对方的嘴唇，一只手习惯性地压在对方的后颈处，寻找角度，压上对方的唇瓣后漫不经心地厮磨。他还没有真正施展出本领来，就被一只抵在他胸膛上的手阻止了。杰罗姆停下来，大惑不解地望着对方。  
  
“干嘛？”

尼尔抿住唇，一只手仍然按在他的胸膛上，眉头已经隐约蹙了起来。“你在干什么？”  
  
“吻你。不然你以为我在干什么？”  
  
“你真的知道怎么接吻？”  
  
“废话，”杰罗姆想也没想便答道，“怎么，你以为这是我第一次吻别人？”  
  
尼尔若有所思地盯着他看。那目光开始让他感到不自在。他想要直起身，从对方腿间坐起，但尼尔抓住他的手臂，摇摇头阻止了他。“不，就这样别动，”他对杰罗姆说，“闭上眼。”杰罗姆感到费解，对方却朝他露出一个安抚的微笑。“杰罗姆，”尼尔再次强调，“闭上眼睛。”

他闭上了，还屏住了呼吸。他已经为落在唇上的碰触做好了准备，但先被吻上的是他的颈侧，他诧异地低呼半声后制止了自己。轻柔的吻沿着颈动脉，落在他的下颚曲线上，令他颤栗。起初的那种抗拒全忘光了。他想抓住什么，碰到的是另一个人的肩膀。他揪紧指间的布料，尼尔停住片刻，等待他困惑地透出一口气以后才靠近前来。他在看着你……这个念头掠过杰罗姆的脑海。尼尔贴上他的脸，与他耳鬓厮磨，轻蹭他的脸和下巴，然后才衔住他的唇瓣。他拿牙齿咬住杰罗姆的下唇，戏弄般拉扯，杰罗姆的呼吸变得艰难，嘴唇不由自主地分开，尼尔再次靠近时探入舌尖，仿佛在邀请他接吻的对象与他共舞。杰罗姆情不自禁地追逐过去，他却退开了。他的舌尖勾住杰罗姆的舌尖，在后撤时带出了津液，杰罗姆气息粗重地睁开眼。

“明白了？”对方说。  
  
杰罗姆盯着对方湿润分开、仿佛在邀请的嘴唇。他现在心思很难集中。

“别像和啦啦队员在中场休息时那样吻，”尼尔抬起一根食指，悠然划过他的下唇，他的喉咙也顺势仰了起来，又是一个邀请的姿势，但杰罗姆只看见他嘴唇的开合，“好好吻我。”

杰罗姆把手攥进尼尔的发间，捧住对方的头。中途他不太确定地停下来，想问问题，但尼尔揪住他的领口把他拽了回去。当他们的舌头纠缠在一起时，他把什么都忘记了。半分钟后，尼尔断开那个吻，靠在他的身上喘息。他看上去很迷乱，嘴唇红肿，目光迷离，就连色泽变深的瞳孔都多了几分欲望的颜色。杰罗姆想把他按在床垫上好好操他，他在接吻时已经硬了。

尼尔在喘定以后，推了推他。动作幅度不大，但杰罗姆不得不随之撑起半个身子。这家伙可能练柔道什么的。动作柔韧有力。  
  
“让我起来。”尼尔轻斥。

杰罗姆耸了耸肩。

尼尔坐起来以后抬手顺了顺头发，注意到杰罗姆的目光，对他一笑。他的衬衫下摆被掀到胸膛，尽管杰罗姆不记得自己把手探进去过，但尼尔看起来就像刚被人上完二垒。杰罗姆联想到那些在中场休息时被他掀起裙子的拉拉队员，不由得有些心猿意马。尼尔的领口歪向一边，半边肩膀露出来大半，杰罗姆看到那里有一些雀斑。他们的肤色相差太大了，对方的肤色过于白皙，这令散布于其上的雀斑变得更明显。杰罗姆像是看到什么新鲜事物似的盯着不放。

“那么，”尼尔明显在取笑他，“你想到了第一件想要尝试的事情吗？”  
  
“我确实想到了。”杰罗姆拖长了语调说。

对方脸上的笑意加深。“是什么？”尼尔问道。

杰罗姆抱起他整个人，将他翻了个身。尼尔趴在床上，急促地呼吸，好像一时没有预料到这种粗暴的行径。杰罗姆拽住他的脚腕将他拖向自己，然后再将他翻了过来。摆布这个男人毫不费力，他的整个身体柔顺而又服从。现在尼尔仍然仰面躺在床上，头却悬空，他的脑袋正对着杰罗姆的胯间，能够顺畅地让一根阴茎进出他的喉咙。杰罗姆终于对这个姿势满意了，停了下来。他欣赏着眼前的景象：横陈的肉体，起伏的胸膛，湿漉漉的睫毛和半张开的嘴。  
  
“你知道我想尝试什么了吗？”杰罗姆问道，暗自诧异自己的嗓子竟然也嘶哑了。

“你得先把我——”好像那个词过于难以启齿，尼尔停顿了一瞬，“——把我的嘴弄湿。”

他难堪的时候说话可真好听，杰罗姆想道，人却没动。他拽下牛仔裤的拉链，勃起的阴茎弹到对方的脸上。尼尔呻吟了一声，杰罗姆拿手指沾起顶端渗出的前液，捅进尼尔的唇间，尼尔的眼睛因惊讶而睁大，狼狈地躲避着他的手指。被堵住的嘴发出呜呜声。杰罗姆又增加了一根手指，搅动起对方的舌头。一分钟后，那张嘴开始吮吸，柔软的舌尖卷上他的指腹。

杰罗姆把手指抽了出来。他抚弄了两下自己的硬挺，朝前够到尼尔的嘴唇。

尼尔张开嘴将他吞了进去。  
  
**

杰罗姆略显粗暴地捅了进去。尼尔的双颊几乎立刻鼓了起来。为了含住他的阴茎，这男人大张着嘴。杰罗姆向下盯着他，观察他喉咙紧缩的模样。他胸口的潮红变得更明显，蔓延开来。

杰罗姆本来没想这么干。他过去也没让男人躺下来给他口交过，这只是一个在拿到信封时陡然兴起的念头。现在，另一个人躺在他的面前，横卧着，胸膛正对着他的勃起，嘴唇一抬就能够到他的性器。他已经开始想象射在这人胸膛上的画面，类似的念头让他无法控制自己。他一味地朝里顶，几乎不知道节制，直到另一个人颤栗着，朝他仰起脸以便自己能够承受。  
  
杰罗姆停了下来。他低下头。眼前的景象让他晕眩：这张嘴将他全部吞入，并且还在贪婪地吮吸着。他几乎连蛋都捅了进去，这人竟然接受了。疯狂的混蛋，杰罗姆低声说。对方的嘴唇几乎够到他的阴囊，又一个他插得有多深的证明。杰罗姆伸手摸向对方的喉咙，尼尔呻吟了一声，但没有阻止他。杰罗姆试探着握了握那含着他阴茎的喉咙，尼尔软软地呜咽了一声。

他头脑一热，重重沉下腰，阴囊拍打在对方的脸上。另一个人浑身绷紧了一瞬间，但随着杰罗姆顶开他的喉咙，那绷直的身躯瘫软下去，嘴唇努力环住他的勃起。杰罗姆钉在他的喉腔内没有动，强迫对方适应，直到尼尔开始小口吮吸起来，一下又一下吞咽着。他现在被塞得很满，进入得太深，仿佛杰罗姆的每一个动作都会拉扯到他脆弱的地方。他的眼睛清楚地控诉着这一点，但他腿间的阴茎却湿得一片狼藉。杰罗姆伸手拨了一下他的阴茎，他哭喊起来。  
  
杰罗姆骂了一句。他受不了了。再不操点什么他就要射了。这家伙的声音——该死，杰罗姆春梦里的女人都叫得没有他色情。尼尔的嘴很热，还一直在往里吸。

“操。”杰罗姆再也不管不顾，昏头昏脑地摆动起腰来。他要操到这张嘴除了尖叫发不出别的声音，他要射在这张嘴里，让精液弄脏这张漂亮的嘴。他狠狠地朝里顶了两下，这个男人虽然不见慌乱的样子，眼角却反射着晶莹的光。杰罗姆低下头才看清楚了，那是一滴眼泪。  
  


他在慌乱之下退了出来。尼尔望向他，好像在要求一个解释。杰罗姆发现他并不是要痛哭流涕，短暂地放下心来，现在他为自己的反应而感到尴尬。又或者他只是不清楚该不该继续。  
  
“我以为你喜欢这个。”杰罗姆感到困惑，“你的声音、你回应的样子，还有你的表情——”  
  
另一个人只是盯着他看， 就像压根没有在听。杰罗姆说完以后，他点了点头。好像杰罗姆没说完的一切他都能读懂似的。“再来一次，”年长者回答道，他的声音嘶哑得好像有人在他的喉咙里点燃了一根火柴，然后让它慢慢地灭掉，“但这次——慢一点。你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
杰罗姆吞咽了一下，为那沙哑的声音里的内容。“好的。”他说。

尼尔抬起头对他一笑。“滑进我的喉咙，”他露出舌尖，有意对着杰罗姆舔了一圈唇，他的嘴唇湿润得令人遐想连篇，杰罗姆无法停止盯着它看，“但不要一下子太深，别太用力。”  
  
“好——好的。”  
  
尼尔抬起手，拽了一下他的长裤。他望向杰罗姆的目光很温柔，但口气却十分强硬。  
  
“现在过来。”  
  
杰罗姆不需要他说第二遍。而且他是对的，这一次的确顺滑得多。杰罗姆能清晰地感觉到那湿热的口腔为他打开的过程，能够体验到当他逐步推入的时候，尼尔的舌尖是如何在他的阴茎上打圈。“我的天啊。”他整个下腹如同燃起一团火焰，腹股沟绷紧了。当尼尔的手警告般地在他的大腿上握紧的时候，他便停下来，给对方一些时间去恢复，直到再次得到讯号继续。当他尽根没入，近乎于骑在对方脸上的时候，在他腿上推拒的手放开了，杰罗姆总能根据经验判断出对方是否享受这场性爱，尼尔现在看起来完全是享受到的样子——他的目光迷蒙，臀部在床单上抬了起来，他的喘息声渗透着情欲。杰罗姆试探着一动，尼尔整个人颤栗起来。  
  
杰罗姆过后再想起这个也会硬的，因为——天啊——他觉得自己可能会在淋浴的时候想着这人的嘴唇来上一发。他目睹尼尔急切地握住自己的阴茎，就像杰罗姆只是捅进他的嘴里就让他差点射出来了似的。他用一只手为自己手淫，另一只空着的手朝杰罗姆伸了过来，它那种微妙的姿态——带着欲望和屈服，如同隐秘的投降但却又像是准许——非常诱人，杰罗姆握住那只手，放在自己的身侧。当他慢慢挺入尼尔的嘴里时，那只手颤抖着将他抓得更紧。

杰罗姆狠顶了一下，听到对方呛到，然后抽了出来。“接下来呢？”杰罗姆问道，有意无视尼尔饥渴地抬起的头，他刻意摆动胯部，阴茎晃动着拍打对方的嘴，“你打算让我干点什么？””  
  
“使用我。”尼尔柔柔地说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“使用我的嘴，”尼尔神色未变地解释，“把它当成一个你能操的洞。”  
  
杰罗姆没等他说完便再次挺入，进入时很慢，随即猛然间加快了速度。另一个人呻吟着，饥渴地迎了上来，杰罗姆扯住他的头发，干他的喉咙。他毫无保留，一时间房间里只有皮肉拍打的啪啪声。尼尔的手套弄着自己的阴茎，速度越来越快，他迎向杰罗姆的呻吟变得绝望。  
  
他先射了出来，杰罗姆猛地一拽他的脸，从他的嘴里拔出来射在他的脸上。尼尔倒下去，胸膛上装点着精液。杰罗姆几乎想要射精即将结束时扳开他的下唇，再次捅了进去，但他知道自己的位置。通常，性爱结束便是他离开的时候。他抓起地上散落的衣物，以及那个信封。

他回过头时尼尔已经从床上起来了，随意靠在床头。“我得洗个澡，”尼尔说，低头看了看自己，蹙起眉头，“你来吗？”  
  
“不，我得——”杰罗姆打了个手势，清了清喉咙，“我得回去了。”  
  
那个人大惑不解地望着他。杰罗姆为非得说接下来的话而感到生气。“我是按次收费的。”  
  
“喔，”尼尔眨眨眼，杰罗姆不确定他听懂没有，“——噢。我不是在暗示性爱。你似乎需要洗个澡，仅此而已。请不要对我说你从不在客人处过夜，你和我都知道那是撒谎。”

他瞪着对方，只差一点就要生气了，但最终只是对自己摇了摇头。“你调查过我？”  
  
没有回答，但那同情的目光说明了一切。他火了。“好吧，想知道点真实的东西吗？”他冲对方说道，“你是个疑心病很重的混球，你打开书房的门只是为了试探我——别给我那种表情，这不是我第一次遇到这种事。你想看看我会不会进去，想知道我会不会偷走什么，你真以为我有那么蠢？该死的背景调查——你要找的是情人，一个能替代你的上一段关系的人，但你猜怎么的？没人会在男妓堆里找情人的，尼尔。去找别人吧，我不陪人玩这种游戏。”

沉默蔓延了一段时间，随后尼尔说：“抱歉。”  
  
“不，该说对不起的是我，”他的理智恢复了，他心烦意乱地耙了下头发，“我该走了。”

他身后那人安静地说：“你可以睡在这里——我知道你的公寓被收回了。你没地方可住。”  
  
他深吸口气，回过头，看到一张笑得很灿烂的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. pop the cherry


End file.
